


Am I Seeing This?

by Fanofmanythingz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, F/F, Smut, Trans Nicole Haught, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofmanythingz/pseuds/Fanofmanythingz
Summary: So this is my first fic. I'm open to some thoughts on the work but lets not be rude about it. Also all mistakes are mine obviously. I tried to fix all of them but I've also be awake for about 36 hours.Waverly wakes up and can't believe what she is seeing.





	Am I Seeing This?

Waverly wakes up from her nap to realize she isn’t being held. She reaches over to Nicole’s side of the bed to feel for her and comes up empty. The sheets cold which mean Nicole has been gone for a while. Waverly wonders where she is. She stretches in bed before pulling back the covers to get out of bed. She looks on her nightstand for her phone and realizes there is a sticky note on her phone. She smiles as she reaches to pick it up. It’s not a long note. Just a short and sweet note that says “Wynonna was annoyed you were still sleeping so I went outside with her so she wouldn’t wake you up. You looked too cute to disturb. Come find us in the back when you get up. Love, Nicole”

Waverly’s heart melts reading the note. She sits at the edge of the bed for a few moments wondering how she got to be lucky enough to have Nicole in her life and in love with her. After a few moments she notices that she’s still sitting there instead of looking for her love. She jumps out of bed and slips on her boots before heading downstairs and out the door. She takes a deep breath of fresh air and sighs. She loves this time of year. Summer is ending and it’s starting to get slightly cooler at night. Not enough that she needs a coat yet but not far off. Luckily, She has a very hot werewolf would can warm her up if she does get cold. 

With a spring in her step, she heads to the back to see what her two favorite girls could be doing. When she rounds the corner, she stops dead in her tracks and what she is witnessing. Her jaw drops. She blinks several times and shakes her head because she can not believe what she is seeing. Not only are Wynonna and Nicole hanging out together without any problems. But Nicole, her badass Alpha, is not only running around in her wolf form with the slight breeze in her fur. But she is playing fetch with Wynonna. 

Waverly absolutely can’t believe what she’s seeing. She has to be dreaming. She pinches herself to see if she’s dreaming. She isn’t dreaming. This is happening right now, in this universe. Both Wynonna and Nicole have yet to spot her. They are having the time of their lives right now. It’s been so long since Wynonna has looked so carefree. Nicole looks so happy because she gets to do something that will make Waverly happy to see and she gets in the run that she desperately needed. Wynonna looks so happy. Like she’s a child and her parents finally got her the puppy that she begged and begged for. Waverly stands there for a few seconds and thinks “This is what she should have gotten to do as a child.” “She would have been so happy if he wasn’t so angry and drunk all the time.” Waverly shakes the last thought from her mind. The past is the past and there is no reason to dwell on things we can’t change. With a happier mindset, she continues on towards the girls. 

As she comes up behind Wynonna who is waiting for Nicole to return the ball, Nicole sees Waverly. Wynonna can see something else has caught Nicole’s attention. She doesn’t even have to look behind her to know its Waverly. You can tell who it is by the look on Nicole’s face. She turns around and looks at a sleepy Waverly. “How long have you been out here?” said Wynonna. “Not long” Waverly says. “Since when do you and Nicole spend time together without me forcing you both to be nice or there being whiskey involved?” Wynonna smirks. “Who says there’s not?”  
She pulls a flask out of her back pocket and takes a drink. She hands the flask to Waverly as if to ask do you want some? Waverly shakes her head no. Wynonna shrugged and pockets the flask. Behind her Nicole finally comes back with the ball. She throws it down and pants as if she just ran a mile. She immediately comes to Waverly and nudges her as if to say I missed you. Waverly runs her hand through her fur and scratches behind her ears slightly. Waverly gives her a look that just say please change back so i can hug and kiss you. Nicole obviously knows what she wants so she stands back to shift back to her human form. It still bothers both Wynonna and Waverly to hear all her bones snap and crack into the right place and form when Nicole has to shift. After Nicole shifts back, she immediately moves to hug and give Waverly a soft kiss. Nicole whispers against her lips. “Did you have a nice nap, Princess?” Waverly blushes and nods. She looks into Nicole's eyes and says “Thank you for spending time with Wynonna. I know she gets on your nerves most of the time.” Nicole smiles and sends a wink in Wynonna's direction and says “Yeah, she can be pretty annoying but I think I found a way to get her to let go a bit. No but seriously, I had fun, got some exercise, and you got to nap in peace. It was a win/win for everyone.” Wynonna responds “Yeah, it was pretty fun. I never got that dog I wanted as a kid so this is the next best thing. Plus, after we can go get drunk together. Not a bad time, if I do say so. Well, if you lesbians will excuse me, there’s a bottle of whiskey calling my name and I have to get to it. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Nicole laughs and waves her goodbye. She turns to Waverly “Are you ready to go back in or are you wanting to go to mine tonight?” “Yours, please” Waverly says. “Sure, if that’s what you want. Let’s head out baby. We can go home and cuddle.” Nicole says to Waverly who smiles and starts pulling her to the jeep.

One time as they lay in bed shortly after making love for hours, Waverly asked if it hurt to shift forms. Nicole just chuckled and said “No, baby. Maybe if I was a bitten werewolf it would but I have known who and what I am since birth. The change is so easy especially now that I don’t even notice it. It sounds so much worse than it really is. You don’t need to worry about me.” Waverly snuggles closer. “I know I don’t need to worry about you but I do. I’m a worrier. Besides, you are so important to me that I can’t help but worry about you. I know you are my big strong alpha but you are also the love of my life. It wouldn’t be right to not worry about you.” Waverly sighed after her little speech worried that she said too much. She tries to hide her blush from Nicole. Nicole tilts her head towards Waverlys. “Waves, you have no reason to be embarrassed. I love you. You are the love of my life. I could and will spend the rest of my life telling you in so many ways how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I know you are a worrier. It’s one of the many many things I love about you. You care about everyone. I’m so lucky that you chose to love me out of everyone in this world. I mean it can’t be easy loving a werewolf. Before you, I never thought I would find someone that would not only understand me but love me even though I am a werewolf. I thank every god out there that you found it in your big heart to love me, werewolf and all.” Waverly eyes shine with tears the entire time Nicole is speaking and by the time she gets to the end, she is crying and looking at Nicole as if she hung the stars and the moon in the sky.

Nicole carefully wipes the tears from her eyes. “No, baby. Don’t cry.” Nicole whispers. Waverly wants to express to Nicole exactly how she feels but for as many languages she knows and how extensive her vocabulary is, she can’t get the words out. She does the only thing she can think of. Waverly kisses her. She’s trying to put all her emotions into the kiss to tell Nicole how much she means to her. Nicole kisses her back passionately. Before the kiss can escalate, Nicole finally figures out why Waverly kissed her that way. Every kiss they have had as always had words attached to them. Whether they be, I like you in the beginning, I missed you, I need you, I love you, or now I’m so in love with you. 

Once Nicole realizes what Waverly is trying to convey in their kiss, She steps up the passion. After a few moments, It turns from passionate and loving to passionate and heated. Waverly pulls Nicole closer so that she is hovering over her. Nicole takes this as a green light to continue on. She starts kissing and nipping at Waverly's neck. Waverly runs her hands through Nicole's flaming locks and moans softly. Nicole hums against her throat, waiting for Waves to start pulling slightly at her hair. It almost always happens shortly after she grabs her hair. She doesn’t have to wait long because as soon as she moves down to suck at her collarbone, Waves gives a harsh tug which makes Nicole bite down a bit harder than she normally would. Before she can pull back to apologize, Waverly moans louder which just encourages Nicole. She soothes the bite with her tongue. As she moves back up to kiss Waves, her hands start sliding her tank top up her body. Waverly quickly realizes what Nicole wants and gladly lifts her arms to remove the garment. Nicole stops for a few seconds to gaze at beauty that is the love of her life. Waverly can see her brown eyes darken considerably. When Nicole looks back to Waverly's face, she notices the look on her face. “Like what you see, Alpha?” Waverly smirked. Nicole smiles back. “ I love what I see, baby. But that’s not all there is to see is it?” Nicole voiced back. Waverly responds “I don’t know. Why don’t you finish undressing me and find out?”

Nicole doesn’t say another word. She immediately moves back a little to take off Waverlys shorts. There Waverly lies in just a matching lacy bra and panties set. Nicole licks her lips, taking in every inch of Waverly she can. “You seem a litle overdressed. Why don’t we fix that?” Waverly suggests. Almost instantly Nicole tears her basketball shorts off her body as if they burned her. Now as they both lay in their underwear, they resume kissing. The heat and the passion didn’t dampen a bit in their little exchange. It was as all consuming as when they began. Eventually, Waverly starts groaning and grinding into Nicole. Nicole moans softly as Waverly grinds into her hefty erection. Waverly begs “Please Nicole. I need you. Please” Nicole whispers “I’ve got you baby. I’ll give you what you need.” Nicole kisses back down Waverlys neck. She pauses there as she removes her bra. Once it’s out of the way she makes her way lower to her breasts. She pulls one nipple into to her mouth as her hand plays with the other. However, tonight Waverly is impatient. “Baby, I’m so wet for you. I need you to fuck me.” Waverly exclaims. “I’m just making sure you are warmed up for me baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Nicole murmurs right before she switches nipples. Teasing her to make her lose control. As much as she loves a submissive Waverly. There is something about a fiesty Waverly that makes her lose her mind.

Waverly moans and enjoys it for a few seconds before she remembers what she was about to say before Nicole distracted her. She grabs Nicole's hand and shoves it into her panties. “Does it feel like I need a warm up?” Waverly says seductively. “I need you to fuck me. NOW.” Waverly demands. Nicole looks into her eyes and can see how ready Waves is. “Okay baby. Just give me a minute.” Nicole declares. Nicole sits up long enough to rip off Waverly's panties and remove her own sports bra and boxer briefs. She lets out a small sigh of relief now that her erection is not being restricted. Waverly looks down at the long, thick dick. Even after being with Nicole for so long and having sex with her constantly, she is amazed that it fits inside her. Champ was never very big and he clearly didn’t know how to use it. But Nicole, with her large cock that was heavily above average, she not only has the perfect dick but she sure knows how to use it. Waverly briefly remembers the first time they had sex. Nicole hadn’t even bottomed out yet before she had Waverly screaming for more. After the first time, Waverly constantly craved more. Who was Nicole to deny her. Besides, Waverly was the best she ever had. She doubted that would ever changed and honestly, she didn’t want to find out if it would change. She would happily be with Waverly for the rest of her life.

Once they both were naked, Waverly immediately spread her legs to make room for Nicole. They both moaned the first time Nicole's cock slide through the mass amount of slick between Waverly's thighs. Each time she slides through her wetness, she nudges Waverly's clit which makes her moan for more. Nicole continues to do this for a few seconds. She wants to tease her just a little more and she’s getting her cock slick to slide deep into her. Once she feels like Waverly really can’t take a moment longer without being filled, she lines up her cock and slowly slides in so Waverly can fell every inch. Waverly gasps, “Fuck baby. You are so big.” Nicole smirks “Oh, I know. I know you feel like you are being split in two. But I know you love it. Just wait until my rut comes back. You won’t be able to move without feeling me and you will love every second of it. Just like last time.”

Waverly moans at the memory of Nicole's last rut, the words that Nicole groans into her ear, and at the feeling of Nicole bottoming out. Nicole stays still to let Waverly adjust. Just because they both want it doesn’t mean Nicole is willing to hurt Waverly. Especially, when it comes to sex. Soon, Waverly adjusts and needs Nicole to move. She starts lifting her hips towards Nicole as to say please move. Nicole gets the point and slowly pulls back until only the head is left in Waverly's tight walls. She slowly thrusts into her. She continues her slow pace. She wants this to last but she wants Waverly to get frustrated and demand to be fucked hard and fast. Waverly moans but it’s clear that she wants Nicole to go faster but she doesn’t want to verbalize it. She wants Nicole to break first. But Nicole feels so good sliding inside her. Waverly knows that her Alpha has stamina for days but she can only last so long when Nicole sliding into her so easily. With Waverly's mental facilities slowly declining as her pleasure rises, she realizes the only way to get Nicole to break is to plead to her Alpha. Waverly moans “Please Alpha, I need you to fuck me. I need you to show me that I’m yours. Please, fuck me like only my Alpha can.” Nicole tenses as she tries to reign in her alpha. She knows its a losing battle though. She knows Waverly knows exactly what to say to get her Alpha to the surface.

Nicole growls into her ear “Now you’re in for it.” Nicole immediately picks up the pace. Waverly's moaning gradually gets louder the faster and harder Nicole thrusts. Nicole just growls low and grunts with exertion. It’s taking more and more effort to thrust into Waverly's clenching walls. ‘Fuck you are so tight.” Nicole grunts into her ear. Waverly moans “For you. Only for you baby.” Nicole grabs on to Waverly's hips to pull her into her thrusts but its not enough. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remember exactly how flexible Waverly is. She moves her legs to her shoulders. She growls in pleasure as she gets even deeper into her tightening walls. Waverly screams in pleasure as Nicole hits deep enough to hit that certain spot inside her that Champ couldn’t mind with a tour guide and detailed map. Waverly scream “Fuck you are so deep. I’m close baby. So so close.” Nicole smirks “I know baby. You are getting tighter and tighter. I can feel you clenching me so well. Fuck baby.” “Do you wanna cum for me? You want to cum all over my dick like a good girl?” Nicole ask as she starts circling her clit. Waverly wails in pleasure “Yes! God yes baby. Let me come for you Alpha.” Nicole curses. “Fuck. Cum for me baby. Cum for me right now.” as she presses on her clit and thrusts even deeper. Waverly immediately cums screaming out Nicole's name. She clenches so hard that it forces Nicole to come deep inside her yelling Waverly's name. They continue to grind into each other as they work through their shared climax. Once they both start to come down from their high, Nicole lowers Waverly's legs from her shoulders. She gently brushes the wayward hairs Waverly has stuck to her forehead. Nicole looks at her lovingly “Are you okay baby? Was I too rough?” Waverly just chuckles and smiles “ No baby. You were perfect.” Nicole moves to pull out. “Wait! Stay inside a little bit longer?” Waverly exclaims. Nicole just gets a soft smile on her face “Of course baby. Whatever you want.”

As their heart rates start to lower to normal levels, Nicole rolls them so Waverly can rest on top of her. Waverly lays with her head on Nicole's chest so she can hear her heartbeat even out. Nicole continues to run her hands up and down her back. “Are you ready for bed?” Nicole murmurs. Waverly just nods her head. When its clear Waverly isn’t going to move, she pulls out and grabs the blanket knowing how cold she gets. Nicole kisses her forehead “I love you Waverly Earp.” Waverly sleepily replies “I love you too Nicole Haught.” In the next breath, Waverly is out like a light. Nicole sighs happily “I can’t wait to marry you.” She goes to close her eyes and she notices the smile Waverly has on her face once she says that. She closes her eyes and instantly falls asleep. Dreaming of the future with this bright, kind young woman who has her heart.


End file.
